Zombie
Zombies are one of the few species of Undead Immortals in the world. They are dead, meaning their hearts don't beat, their blood doesn't run, but they are still up and walking around. One of the main characteristics is eating flesh. Origin The origin of Zombies is known only to very few people. The mythology of a 'zombie, originated from Africa. However, the origins can not be found in any one location. It is believed Zombies were created when a Warlock put a Death Hex on a person and it killed them. However, a Witch had cast a spell on them to be protected against Hexes. The Warlock being more powerful than the Witch that cast the spell, the person still died. However, the Witches spell brought them back as a Zombie. It was caused by a mixture of Black Magic and White Magic. Traits All Zombies crave human flesh but most are against it. They found they can eat the flesh of dead animals and it work just as well. However, if a Zombie does bite a human then that human will turn into a Zombie at one point. The Zombie that bit them would start to decay and crave human flesh even more. The Zombie has to consume more human flesh to go back to normal but will start decaying even worse with each time they eat human flesh. As long as a Zombie eats just animal flesh, dead like you can buy from the store, or alive then they will appear to be human just like Vampires. Animals can not be passed the virus, only humans. Zombies, simply put, are just the flesh eating version of Vampires. Abilities Zombies possess some of the same abilities as Vampires Super Human Speed : Zombies are fast being able to run so quickly that they may not even be seen. Super Human Strength : Zombies can rip the door off of a vehicle with ease. Super Human Senses : Zombies have the same strength of senses as Vampires. Regeneration : Zombies can heal very quickly from wounds and if a limb is ripped off, they can simply reattach, even if it's their head. Super Human Endurance : Zombies can go through an immense of pain, not even feeling it. Pain : Zombies are unable to feel pain which can be a gift or a curse. Weaknesses Flesh : They crave flesh. If they eat human flesh, they will start to decay and decompose and eating more flesh will heal them but it will make them rot even faster. Infection : A bite, a scratch, or their blood getting into that of a human can make them turn into a Zombie. Brain : If their brain is destroyed, they will die. If their heart is destroyed, it will just heal again. Paleness : They are slightly paler than humans but still not enough to be thought dead. Trivia The very first Zombie to exist was Matthias Abernathy. Though the first Zombie, he never intentionally created any other zombies.